


Da-Ra-Es

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-07
Updated: 1999-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP with some very old language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da-Ra-Es

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AC for use of elements of her fic 'verse.

They walked into Methos' hotel room, still not quite sure if tonight  
they were being just friends or something more. At least, Methos  
wasn't sure. Richie went over to the room's single creaky wooden  
chair, right next to the bed. As he draped his coat across the back  
he watched Methos gracefully bend over the bed to turn on the lamp  
and came to a decision. He sat down and ran his eyes over the lean  
muscular form of the man he had decided would soon once again be his  
lover. Methos peeled off his long coat and sat down, tired, on the  
bed.

"So, Methos." Richie asked, his voice low and intimate. "Why did  
you really come back to Seacouver?"

Methos looked over at him and sat back on the bed, one knee raised  
between them. That particular question was one he had been trying  
not to think about too hard himself.

"Like I said, just passing through. Didn't have much else to do so I  
thought I would drop in, spend some time at Joe's, talk to MacLeod  
again..."

"See me again?" Richie asked.

Methos half shrugged and nodded, not quite meeting his eyes. "And  
see you, yes. For a couple of days."

Rich knew they hadn't exactly parted on the best terms, but seeing  
how reserved Methos was now was still a surprise. He thought perhaps  
his relationship with Viv getting so serious had hurt the old man  
more than he'd realised.

"So it's just coincidence you turn up now." he pressed, leaning  
forward, closer to Methos. "Now Viv walked out on me."

Methos said hesitantly. "I thought perhaps you would want a friend.  
I know it's not easy, being left alone when you love someone."

Rich nodded and smiled a little sadly. "Yeah, I want friends." he  
said, then deliberately ran his eyes over Methos' body and said in a  
voice filled with desire. "But I want you a lot more."

Methos looked Rich in the eyes for the first time since they were  
alone together and saw in those blue depths everything he hadn't  
quite dared hope for, all his longing and desire and love reflected  
there. For a moment his face clearly showed how lost he had felt  
without this golden haired brat who had stolen his heart. Then the  
fires flared up inside him and he slid off the end of the bed to  
claim Richie's mouth once more.

The kiss was everything he'd dreamed about and more, the hungry  
questing of teeth and tongues fuelled by more than a year of pent up  
passion. Methos skimmed his hands down the front of Richie's shirt  
whilst Rich caressed the back of Methos neck and ran his fingers  
through his hair. Time became irrelevant as the hot sweet taste of  
each other and the little points of fire where their fingertips  
touched were all they were aware of. Eventually they leaned apart to  
gaze into each other's eyes. Methos' gaze was questioning, still not  
quite sure this was real. Richie gently caressed his lover's face  
and let him see everything that he felt, holding nothing back.

Slowly Methos' expression turned to wonder as he truly realised this  
was for real. "Rich.. I.. it's been so long, I wasn't sure.."

"* You * stayed away." Richie pointed out gently. "I always... wore  
this." he said, unbuttoning the top of his shirt so Methos could see  
the amulet he had given him. Also quite a lot of Richie's chest.  
Methos reached up and touched the amulet, then dropped his fingers  
down to run through Richie's chest hair and start on the rest of the  
buttons as Rich kept talking. "I never took it off. Not even for  
one day. Naheh meriu, Methos. Eternal beloved. That means it  
doesn't just wear off." Rich whispered, gently capturing Methos'  
mouth again, kissing each lip in turn and catching the lower lip  
between his teeth as his hands moved to the hem of Methos' sweater.

"Rich, you married her." Methos objected faintly.

"For a year and a day, Methos. You could have come a month sooner."  
Rich said, and then they forgot talking and just tried with hands and  
lips and bodies to remind each other exactly what they'd been  
missing.

Methos pulled the shirt out of Richie's trousers and slipped it off  
his shoulders, revealing his chest and stomach in their full glory.  
Then Methos leaned back for an instant to let Rich strip off his  
sweater and T-shirt. Quickly their mouths moved together again as  
their hands explored.

Methos ran his fingers over Richie's well muscled shoulders as Rich  
pressed his hands to Methos' flat stomach and slowly moved his palms  
up towards the planes of his chest. Then Methos moved to rub  
Richie's hard nipples with little circular movements that sent flares  
of pleasure spreading through his chest and up from his groin. Rich  
dropped his mouth to the ancient one's neck as he teasingly brushed  
his hands all around his nipples without ever quite touching.

Methos moaned softly and moved closer, as Rich trailed kisses across  
his collarbone. Richie licked at the hollow there, then ran his  
tongue in a hot wet line across to the hard dark nipple. He nipped  
and sucked at it while one hand pinched and played with the other  
sensitive nub. Methos slid his hips forward to give Richie a better  
angle, and nearly slid off the edge of the bed. He grabbed hold of  
his lover and tried to pull him onto the bed with him, but Rich had  
other ideas. He ran his tongue down the groove in Methos' stomach  
where the muscles met whilst working his hands under the tight,  
perfect butt. Then he pressed upwards, urging Methos to rise. With  
that wonderful, talented mouth so close to his hot, hard cock, Methos  
needed little urging.

The ancient Immortal stood and caressed Richie's strong arms as Rich  
unbuttoned Methos' fly with his teeth. Methos smiled, remembering  
when that particular trick had been a surprise to his young lover.  
Rich smiled up at him, remembering that occasion too. He slid his  
hands in the back of Methos' pants and slowly slid them down, keeping  
as much contact as possible with Methos skin all the way down,  
watching the truly rapturous expression on his lover's face as he did  
so. He got to his ankles and helped Methos step out of his shoes and  
socks, then threw the clothes aside and bent forwards.. then looked  
down and started unlacing his boots, only his hair brushing the tent  
at the front of Methos' shorts. With restraint built up over several  
lifetimes Methos resisted the temptation to grab Rich's hair and yank  
his mouth towards his begging member, just watching, hypnotised by  
the play of muscles under the smooth skin of Richie's back, his  
breathing irregular.

Rich threw the boots aside and sat up, looking up at Methos. He ran  
his hands through his hair then, making sure he had his lover's full  
attention, he lowered them slowly past his slightly flushed, sweat  
beaded chest and stomach, then down to his crotch. He rested them  
there a minute, his breathing as irregular as his lover's, then  
slowly, as Methos watched mesmerised, he undid the buttons one by  
one. Finally his fully erect member sprang free of the confining  
denim, and Methos moaned slightly. He wasn't wearing any shorts.

Methos licked his lips and looked up at Rich, seeing his eyes dark  
with desire, and he reached for him, but Rich caught hold of his  
wrists and pushed them away behind Methos' back.

"Uh-uh." he admonished, leaning forwards and nuzzling the tight  
cloth that still restrained Methos' aching rod. "I wanna make this  
last." he murmured against him. Methos moaned again and thrust his  
hips forwards, trying to intensify the contact, and for the moment  
Rich let him. He pressed the ancient one's wrists together behind  
him in a silent command to keep them out of the way, then reached up  
to tease his fingertips lightly along the waistband of his shorts.

Then he pulled away a moment and watched Methos' face as he bit back  
a moan of disappointment. His dark eyes were closed, his head thrown  
back, his neck stretched out so you could see when he gulped. His  
hips thrust forwards again, demanding, and when Richie gently pushed  
him back he bit his lip to keep from complaining.

Rich smiled and leaned forwards again to gently kiss along the  
waistband of Methos' shorts, then leaned up and licked around and  
into his navel as his hands finally freed Methos from the imprisoning  
cloth, sweeping the shorts off him in one swift movement. Methos  
moaned again and Rich felt it resonate through him.

He gasped slightly himself, then gently stroked the inside of Methos  
thigh as his lips met the very tip of his cock and licked away the  
first beads of liquid that had accumulated there. Then swiftly he  
took all of Methos deep into his throat and sucked hard.

Methos' deep moan was almost enough to make Richie come himself. He  
loved this. He loved this man and he loved making him feel this way.  
He pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock,  
then slowly worked his way down.

Methos had been clenching and unclenching his hands behind his back,  
and now he couldn't take it any more. He * had * to feel him, to  
hold him, to press him closer... he reached for Richie and wrapped  
his fingers in the short curls that had grown back in the past month.  
He barely resisted the urge to hold Rich still and ram his cock into  
that wonderful, talented, magical mouth but he of all people  
understood the value of anticipation. Right then he wasn't sure he  
could survive this slow, teasing devouring of his cock, but he was  
going to enjoy every long minute of it.

Rich had finally taken as much of Methos into his mouth as he could,  
so he pulled back, licking and lightly scraping with his teeth. That  
brought a moan that was almost a scream and the next time he took him  
in faster, then faster, until the tiny unconscious movements of his  
lover's hips told him Methos was right on the edge of orgasm and then  
he released him and leaned back, not touching his lover anywhere.

"Oh gods.. don't stop... what..?" Methos gasped, barely coherent,  
and looked into his lover's eyes.

Richie gazed back at him with burning passion in his eyes, and a  
question. He ran his hand lightly up the inside of Methos' thigh,  
then gently back along his butt. "Methos.. I was just wondering.."  
Rich whispered raggedly, then running a finger down between his  
buttocks to his most private place he asked "What mood are you in  
tonight?"

Methos' eyes went wide and for a moment Rich thought he had misjudged  
him but then he answered in a voice filled with pure delight  
"* That * mood, Rich, definitely, absolutely that mood..." Methos  
leaned down to capture Rich's mouth with his own, desire so powerful  
he thought he might come right then, but determined to wait and enjoy  
every last nuance of this. Then his face fell. "Rich, I don't have  
any..."

Rich had reached down into his inside coat pocket and as Methos  
leaned back to explain he tossed what he had retrieved from there in  
his direction. Methos caught the tube of lube and looked at Rich as  
he grinned at him. Richie wanted this, had planned for this.. it was  
almost too much for even his control. Rich leaned his shoulders  
against the chair back and raised his hips to strip off his jeans,  
and arousal spiked through Methos as he felt it almost as if Rich  
were already inside him.

He quickly got some of the slippery stuff in his hand and with long  
strokes coated Rich's cock with it. He was ready for this, he was so  
ready, but Rich was still in the mood to tease. He too got a handful  
of gel and reached up to gently run it along Methos' ass. He teased  
gentle circles around his opening, then as Methos' moans grew louder  
again and he leaned back against the tantalising caress Rich took  
pity on him and pressed one finger into him.

The sensation, being stretched, being filled, oh gods it was so  
good... but Methos wanted more... "Please... Rich, please, I need  
you..." he moaned in disappointment as the finger left him but then  
Rich's hands were on his hips, guiding him, and his cock pressed  
against him for one long moment before finally thrusting up into him.  
Methos felt that hot steel pressing inside him and his knees just  
wouldn't support him any more. They fell back onto the chair, which  
moaned its complaint as the two of them moaned in ecstasy, becoming  
one in their passion.

Rich felt Methos so hot and tight around him and he had to exert  
every ounce of will to stop himself coming right then. He held  
Methos still on him as he struggled for control.

Methos was lost in the sensations, his eyes totally dark, his world  
focused on the place the boundaries between them blurred. Rich  
watched in fascination at the pure pleasure shown on his lover's  
face.

"Rich... please..." Methos said, kissing his neck gently and trying  
to move against him. Rich held him still, and Methos was getting  
increasingly desperate. He wanted him so bad, he wanted to feel him  
pounding deep inside him.. "Please..." he begged, kisses starting to  
leave marks on Rich's neck, "Please... tukumbi... du!" Methos  
begged.

Rich couldn't understand the words but he knew the tone, and his need  
was just as great. Finally he wrapped his arms around Methos and  
thrust up into him hard. Now all restraint was released and they  
moved together trying to become one, as one in their desire and love  
for each other. The feel of Rich pressing against the nerves deep  
inside him was everything Methos had ever wished for, and when Rich  
came and filled him with hot wetness Methos came too, his spasms  
prolonging the pleasure for Rich, their moans filling the air  
together, clinging together as their orgasm subsided, until they were  
quiet. They just sat together, holding each other, kissing gently.

"Methos..." Rich breathed, all emotion in his voice.

"Rich..." Methos breathed in return, no defences or sarcasm there,  
just his feelings for this wonderful, gorgeous, exasperating man he  
had fallen in love with.

Of course right then the chair, never really designed for what they  
had just put it through, gave up it's long fight against gravity and  
fell to pieces with a crash, leaving them in an undignified heap on  
the floor.

They groaned now for an entirely different reason, and the person in  
the room downstairs started banging on the ceiling. Methos chuckled.

"I think we better get ourselves in a more dignified position, mu  
ki-aga. Before they send someone up to see what's going on." Methos  
said, regretfully untangling himself from Richie and standing up.

"You can move already?" Rich asked slightly incredulously, but then  
he rolled off the remains of the chair and started to push himself to  
his feet. Methos watched appreciatively, but didn't help since truth  
to tell he wasn't quite up to staying upright himself. He fell back  
onto the bed and moved back up it until he could roll the covers back  
and slide under them. Richie quickly joined him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running his hands gently over his body,  
just to check.

"Well, let's just say it's a good thing I'm Immortal, or I would have  
bruises in the most awkward places." Methos replied ruefully.

"Sorry." Rich replied in a small voice.

Methos kissed him reassuringly. "Oh don't apologise, brat. That was  
incredible." he breathed. "When did you learn to do that?"

"I studied with the best." Richie smirked. They kissed for a while,  
their bodies going from totally spent to lazily interested again.

"Well, I for one am ready for another lesson." Methos remarked.

Richie smiled. "Sounds good to me." he whispered into Methos' mouth.  
Then he remembered something. "You know speaking of studying, I  
think I might have to take up ancient languages."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean, a little Egyptian would be helpful. And whatever you  
were yelling tonight. Sumerian? What does that mean anyway?  
Tukumbi... tukumbi du?"

Methos blushed slightly. "It means please.." he half whispered.  
"Please move."

Rich grinned. "I figured it probably didn't mean stop."

**Author's Note:**

> Very old snippet of a story I never finished. It was going to go on to be the world's sexiest Sumerian lesson. I wasn't real happy with this at the time, and that time was long, long ago, probably 1998 and I didn't post for a year.


End file.
